


Deaf Ears

by Jack Wilson-Parker (spideymerc)



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Angst, Artist Steve Rogers, Cute, Deaf Character, Deaf Clint Barton, Deaf Tony Stark, F/M, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, Tony Stark Has Issues, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-07-13 22:10:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16026974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spideymerc/pseuds/Jack%20Wilson-Parker
Summary: "Hi, Clint is it? I'm Steve, Tony is with me now but he forgot his aids in the car which is why I'm talking," Tony was kinda worried what his friend would say, "No I'm not part of Stark Industries..." Steve's eyes widened and he pulled the phone away from his ear a second, "Clint wants to know if we're on a date?""Would... Would you like this to be a date?" Tony asked, trying to sound way more confident then he felt. Steve smiled and put the phone back to his ear."Hey, yeah, that's me, impromptu date."





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay Tony is also deaf but until I get on my laptop I can't tag it  
> I know I still have transparent to update but I've been working on this for a couple of days and idk I low key fell in love  
> Also I just love clint sm

Tony was rushing around, he could feel his phone buzzing in his pocket and he knew it was his driver telling him he was here and waiting outside. He fastened his tie and made to leave his room, quickly doubling back to grab his hearing aids before he was practically running otherwise Pepper would be furious at him being late for another meeting this week.

He was exiting the lift when he felt something get thrown at him, he looked at the floor and frowned when it was one of Lucy's chew toys. He looked up and saw Clint's cheeky smile.

" _Home for dinner?_ " his housemate signed.

" _Yeah, sure, I'll call you but I'm running late._ " he signed back, power walking backwards to the front door so he could keep an eye on what Clint was saying.

" _Don't let me keep you, sweetheart."_  Tony rolled his eyes.

 _"In your dreams, Barton_."

" _Yeah, my wet ones_." Tony laughed and shook his head before flipping Clint off and leaving his home when his phone started vibrating again in his pocket.

He ran down the front steps and to the car. He climbed into the back and apologised to his driver, Happy was on a well deserved holiday so Tony was stuck with a new guy until he was back. Tony noticed the guy was saying something but he couldn't see. 

"Hey, just like speak into the mirror will you? Haven't got my aids in yet." Tony saw the guy sigh. 

"Straight to SI is it, sir?" Tony read his lips and nodded.

"Yep straight to SI." neither of them spoke for the rest of the journey, and it just made Tony miss Happy more as the other drivers didn't really get how to angle themselves so Tony could read their lips. Not like how Happy could.

Having Happy and Pepper with him made him forget he was deaf sometimes, he sometimes swore he could still hear their voices without having his aids in but he knew he was just remembering the times before the attack. He looked out of the window and tried to fully remember what life was like before he went deaf but he quickly stopped when his head started ringing and his anxiety rose because all he could hear inside his head was the final few noises before everything just went quiet and stayed that way. 

He put his hearing aids on the seat beside him and clenched his hands into fists and took a deep breath. Thinking back to that time was dangerous, he knew it often lead to panic and stress and memories he didn't need to bring up. Not right now. He was getting better at coping with it all. 

Living with Clint helped him a lot, having someone who was also deaf and could help him adapt to this whole new, silent world he woke up in one day was a life saver.

Not like he'd tell Clint.

 

They pulled up in front of Stark Industries and Tony thanked the driver and told him the meeting was due to finish at four. He didn't read his lips but he saw the driver nod and that was good enough for him.

He climbed out of the car and rushed towards the entrance. It wasn't until he was asking at the front desk which room his meeting was in that he realised he had to lip read what the receptionist was saying and that he'd left his aids in the car. He thanked her and made his way up the stairs and to the lift, cursing himself as he went.

People kept greeting him as he walked through SI and he tried his best to reply to everyone but it was hard to know when he was being spoken to when he couldn't hear the person. He had to let Pepper's call go through to answerphone because he knew she'd be talking about the meeting, so he was five minutes late? Big deal, he'd been later. He couldn't hear her shout at him anyway; _silver linings, Tony_.

The lift came only a few seconds after Pepper's call, he pressed the button for level six and was already wishing the day would end. He forgot about the meeting, then when he remembered his car hadn't turned up so he thought it was cancelled only for it to be fifteen minutes late so Tony had to rush around to get ready which then meant he left his hearing aids in the car and it was way too late to get those back; it couldn't get much worse? Right?

 _Wrong_.

He left the lift and made his way to the meeting room only to find out they had started without him. He looked around at all the disapproving faces before looking up at the guy who was leading today's meeting. He was talking and Tony's stomach dropped. He thought he could spend the whole meeting just lip reading but of course, the guy taking it had to have a stupid fucking mustache.

"Hi, yeah, better save your breath," Tony said, as he took his seat at head of the table, "I can't hear you," the guy started talking again and Tony sighed, "Honestly, I forgot my aids and there's no way I can read your lips so we'll just have to wait until my interpreter has arrived, which shouldn't be too hard since you're supposed to be pitching this idea to me, head of Stark Industries so... How have you already started?" they all stated blankly at him, "You have called my interpreter... Right?" a guy beside him caught his attention.

"No, didn't think we'd need one." Tony frowned.

"I'm deaf, it's kinda expected."

"You never normally have one, do you?"

"When I need one, yes I do, you can't always expect me to lip read everything." Tony saw the guy sigh, like he was such an inconvenience. 

"You have hearing aids don't you? Probably state of the art, so why aren't you wearing those?"

"I forgot them, it's an easy mistake to make, plus that doesn't matter," Tony said, "You can't blame me for wanting help with the meeting."

"Should be wearing your aids." Tony was mad now, he hated the way the guy was talking down to him.

"Okay, listen, I'm disabled and that's a well known fact," Tony said, trying to stay calm, "I'm sure when you arranged this meeting with Pepper that she would have explained that in order to pitch an idea to a deaf guy you should call my interpreter whether I have my aids in or not and unless any of you know sign, I suggest you go call her and pray she isn't busy or I'll just postpone this meeting and we can all get dragged back out here on a later date," Tony looked around the room, "So, anyone know sign language?" Tony didn't need to be able to hear their mumbles, he could tell they were all pissed off at him.

"I guess I'll go call her then." the guy beside him said, getting up and storming out of the room. Even if his interpreter couldn't come, he would call up Clint or Clint's girlfriend Nat, they would help him because he was not coming to another meeting with these ass holes.

When the guy came back into the room and announced she'd be here in twenty minutes Tony sighed, everyone was pissed off further and he couldn't wait to just get out of there.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thought this chapter was longer than it is, whoops sorry

Tony was furious. The meeting lasted four hours and it was all for nothing, Tony was _not_  investing money into a free game app; he didn't want to be seen as a sell out, creating a game that would make money on adverts, that's not what Stark Industries is about. The team working on the pitch was not happy when he declined the offer, that ' _no, the new Stark Phone won't be including an app like that which can't be deleted_ ', and they said some choice words that even his interpreter wouldn't sign for him.  
Then, to top it off, his car never showed up. The sky was greying slightly and Tony was just praying it would hold off until he walked home.  
He pulled his jacket closer to him, he hated walking through the city by himself when he didn't have his aids; it always made him feel vulnerable and on edge. He tried to keep his head down which only resulted in him ending up on his ass, hands grabbing at him to help him up and Tony was so ready so just shout at this random stranger because his day was shit enough without adding suit damage and a potentially bruised butt but when he lifted his head all his words died on his tongue. The man was _gorgeous_ , he'd never seen eyes so blue before and he couldn't help but hold on tighter to the arms helping him up. It wasn't until Tony glanced at his _kissable_  lips that he realised he was missing everything that the guy was saying.  
"Whoa, Mister, back up a second please," Tony said, finding his words, "Can you repeat everything you just said to me?"  
"What?" the guy tilted his head and it made Tony's heart hurt because no adult man should resemble a labrador puppy.  
"Im deaf, forgot my aids so I have to read your lips unless you know sign and it's hard to read lips when you have eyes as beautiful as yours distracting me." the guy blushed and Tony vowed to make him do it again and again and again.  
"Oh, I'm really sorry, I don't really know any sign language."  
"Hey don't worry about it Captain Cutie, I can read your lips but you can't blame me if I miss a few words." Tony smiled when the guy laughed.  
"I was just apologising for knocking you over, I really should pay more attention to where I'm going."  
"You can run into me as often as you like, I won't complain," Tony's face was hurting from smiling so much, "Wanna grab dinner?" the guys eyes widened.  
"Uh..." Tony felt kinda nervous, which was completely new for him.  
"Unless of course you're married or busy or just not interested, but I'm here and you're here and there's a great Italian place around the corner." Tony made sure to pay extra attention on this guys lips.  
"Oh no, not married definitely single, totally not busy and I'm really interested," Tony smiled again, "Italian sounds great."  
"Brilliant, I'm starving and I'm pretty sure you've just saved my day from being a total write off." Tony wanted to kiss the man but instead he settled on holding his hand and guiding him towards the Italian. They made small talk the best they could since Tony had to keep staring at the guy which caused him to stumble several times but he didn't seem to care, which Tony was thankful for, instead he just laughed with him and moved his arm to go around Tony's waist to hold him steadier so Tony could read his lips.  
Tony could barely breathe from laughing when they entered the restaurant, he smiled even more when he saw that Giorgia was on shift.  
"Ah, Tony!" she greeted, "Come stai?"  
"Semplicemente geniale, mia cara, geniale." Tony said with a smile, he glanced over at his stranger to see his eye widen slightly.  
"Fantastico, tavolo per due presumo?" she said.  
"Avresti ragione."  
"Right this way then." Giorgia smiled at them both and walked them over to a table in the back, it wasn't so busy which didn't really matter to Tony since he couldn't hear anything anyway but he still appreciated the thought. They sat down opposite each other, "I'll be back in a moment to take your orders, can I get you any drinks?" she asked, Tony found himself missing hearing her gorgeous accent.  
"A bottle of Masseto would be perfect, thank you." she nodded her head and smiled before walking off. Tony turned to look at the gorgeous blond, "I hope that's okay, I should have asked."  
"I can't say I've ever had it, I don't think I've ever even been able to afford to _look_  at a bottle," Steve looked worried, "I hope it's not too much."  
"Too much?" Tony asked, raising an eyebrow in confusion, "As in, like, too much money?"  
"Well... Yeah?"  
"Why would it be too much? I wouldn't have ordered it if I couldn't afford it."  
"Yeah... But..."  
"You do know who I am, don't you?" Tony asked and when Steve turned shy Tony's heart fluttered.  
"No? Should I? Have we met before? Because I'm pretty sure I would remember you but..."  
"Hey, calm down, we haven't met or we'd be married by now," the guy laughed, "I'm Tony Stark, you have heard of me right?" the guy choked.  
"As in... Stark Industries Tony Stark?" the guys eyes widened when Tony nodded, "Oh god, I'm sorry, how didn't I recognise you?"  
"No point in apologising, it's nice when people don't know me," Tony hoped his laugh didn't sound as bubbly as he felt inside, "At least I know it was my personality and my stunning looks that got you to say yes to dinner."

"I honestly didn't even make the connection of who you could be when we met, it was your smile that had me saying yes because I don't normally do this." Tony was melting inside, this guy was too cute.

"What's your name?"  
"Oh, yeah, I'm Steve Rogers," the guy - _Steve_  - said, "It's lovely to meet you Tony." Tony smiled widely when he held his hand out for him, Tony took it and the warmth spread from his finger tips through it whole body.  
"It's absolutely lovely to meet you too, Steve."


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof an update? For this fic? It's more likely than you think

"Sorry, what was that?" Tony asked, "I missed what you said, you do what?" Steve smiled. Tony was so scared when he had to keep asking Steve to repeat himself but Steve never seemed to care, he was always happy to say everything again and even went as far as writing words on napkins when Tony just couldn't quite get what he was saying.

"I'm an artist," Steve said, "I do comics and some graphic design work for businesses."

"You must be really talented."

"I'm not the best, there are definitely people better than me out there but I've done pretty okay so far." Steve shrugged, Tony thought it was cute; modesty is good in a man.

"You'll have to show me your work, I could maybe use your help with something." Tony watched as interest spiked behind Steve's eyes.

"How so?" Tony opened his mouth to reply when his phone began to vibrate in his pocket. He pulled it out and noticed Clint was calling, the man always did have bad timing.

"One second," Tony answered the call and put the phone to his ear "Hello?" he was confused why there was only silence and began to wonder if Clint had butt dialed him again; only then did he remember _he's deaf_. He couldn't hear whatever Clint was saying, he pulled the phone away and looked at Steve, "Oh shit, um, I can't hear what Clint is saying, could you...?"

"Talk to him?" Tony smiled sheepishly, "Of course I will, pass the phone," Tony handed it to him and smiled dreamily as Steve put it to his ear, being so deadly jealous of his best friend in being able to hear what this gorgeous man sounded like, "Hi, Clint is it? I'm Steve, Tony is with me now but he forgot his aids in the car which is why I'm talking," Tony was kinda worried what his friend would say, Clint wasn't known for his brain-mouth filter, "No I'm not part of Stark Industries..." Steve's eyes widened and he pulled the phone away from his ear a second, "Clint wants to know if we're on a date?"

"Would... Would you like this to be a date?" Tony asked, hoping to sound way more confident than he felt. Steve smiled and put the phone back to his ear.

"Hey, yeah, that's me, impromptu date," Tony tried to stay cool but his insides were twisting with happiness and he just prayed he read his lips right, "Yeah he will, mhm, yep, we will... Okay... Bye," Steve hung up and handed Tony his phone, "He wants you to stop being an idiot and wear your aids also next time remember to call if you're not coming home and he's invited Nat over, also that we should have a good time."

"I wish he would shut up about the hearing aids," Tony said, putting his phone back into his pocket, "You'd think he constantly remembered his, but he doesn't."

"Clint is deaf too?"

"Oh yeah, we've been friends for a long time and then he helped me to adapt to my new life," Tony smiled, "One day he came over and never left and he still lives with now, two deaf people living together... There has to be a punchline somewhere." when Steve laughed, his shoulders shook and Tony wished for nothing more than to just _h_ _ear_  how amazing that sound would be.

"I think it's great that you have a friend who is going through the same things as you," Steve smiled, "He sounded really panicked on the phone because you hadn't come home."

"Yeah, my car didn't turn up like you know so he worries about me... My, uh, anxiety, is kinda all over the place and it's even worse when I have to walk alone especially without my aids because obviously I can't hear a damn thing," Steve nodded and for once Tony didn't feel uncomfortable talking about his disability; Steve didn't share the pitiful looks most interviewers wore when the spoke to him about it, "He's always there for me and I greatly appreciate it but don't tell him that." Steve chuckled.

"Your secret is safe with me."

"Thank you," Tony took a drink of his wine, "I'd like to give you my number, if that's okay with you."

"That's more than okay with me," Steve said, "You don't even need to ask."

"I'm just taking precautions, not everyone wants a second date."

"Second date?" Steve smiled wider and Tony swore there was nothing more beautiful than Steve right now.

"If you'd like one?"

"I would, yes," Steve scribbled something onto a napkin, "This is my number, I'm free most evenings after five besides Tuesdays when I'm at work all day and Sundays are normally a free day." Tony smiled at the gesture of writing his number down, he took the napkin and folded it up to put in his inside jacket pocket.

"I'll go through my schedule when Pepper is free and I'll give you a text about meeting up... If that's okay?"

"More than okay." Tony felt his face begin to hurt from all the smiling.

"Brilliant." Tony was getting so lost in Steve's eyes he barely noticed them both leaning in, he only fully realised they were a sudden move apart when Steve jumped and Tony _felt_ his breath on his lips as he cursed.

"I'm sorry," Steve pulled his phone out of his pocket and sighed, "I gotta take this, one minute, I'm so sorry." Tony just smiled and watched as Steve got up and walked out of sight. Tony leaned back and sighed; he was  _not_ above kissing on the first date, especially when his date looked like Steve and he was gutted that they interrupted by a phone _again_ ; he decided that the next model of the Stark Phone will have a date detection mode so people don't need to suffer through ill-timed phone calls. He rubbed his face and sat up again as he waited for Steve to come back which was only a matter of minutes later.

"Everything okay?" Tony asked, Steve looked annoyed but nodded.

"Just the company I'm working for, my two week deadline has been cut to two days so I am really sorry to cut this short but if I don't get on with it practically now I won't get it done and I can't really afford to lose this gig."

"Hey, no don't apologise, is there anything I can do to help?" Steve smiled softly but shook his head.

"I'm fine thank you, just... Don't forget to text and I'll be even better."

"As if I'd forget," Tony waved over Giorgia and mimed for the bill, she smiled and brought it over.

"Would you like me to walk you home?" Steve asked, Tony felt his heart swell and he turned to face Giorgia as he paid to try and hide his blush.

"It's fine really," Tony looked down when he felt a nudge on his elbow, there was a napkin with another note on it _I_ _don't want you going home alone_ , Tony had to take a deep breath before talking again, "That's so sweet, but my place is a good hours walk away from here and I don't want you getting behind on your work more than you have to." Tony smiled up at Giorgia who thanked him and walked off before he turned back to face Steve who was patiently waiting to talk to him.

"Exactly, and it's dark and if something happened to you I wouldn't really know what I'd do."

"I'll get Clint to pick me up, don't worry."

"Well, I'll wait for him to come and _next_  time, I'm walking you home."

"Deal."

  


  


  


When Natasha came to pick him up (Clint was in the shower and Nat said ' _He's just started singing Bohemian Rhapsody, I best come because he won't be getting out any time soon.'_ ) Steve hugged him and kissed his cheek and made sure he was safe in the car before saying goodbye. Natasha offered him a lift but Steve said he only lived a block away and, god, Tony hated Steve leaving but he _loved w_ atching him go.

" _Did you have a nice time Tony?_ " Nat signed.

" _The best._ " Tony signed back, she smiled and put the car into drive and drove back towards Tony's.

Tony pulled out Steve's number and smiled and held it close to his chest.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony kept thinking about how many images of himself and Steve would be pasted in the papers or gossip rags talking about his new piece since the accident but he couldn't actually be angry with it; he'd love for everyone to see him with Steve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oof i've been gone awhile and i'm heckin sorry and i hope you haven't missed me too much but here is the next chapter and I've already started the next one so ooo might not be long until the next chappy is up
> 
>  
> 
> also if u haven't yet pls check out my Transparent series thank you xox

  
_See u sunday:) really can't wait to see u again_

Tony stared at the text as he nervously waited for Steve on the park bench where they arranged to meet. It has been two weeks since they first met and finally they had time to see each other again and Steve said he had a surprise planned; Tony was so excited that he picked up his hearing aids so he could finally hear what Steve sounded like only to realise that the beeping he could hear had been from the his hearing aids and they were alerting him that they were dying and needed to have the battery replaced but of course he couldn't do that in the middle of a park. He was contemplating texting Clint to come down quickly to bring his other pair that he knew were in fully working order when he saw Steve walking towards him; he stood up and Steve quickened his pace to engulf Tony into a hug before pulling back to say hello.  
"Okay, don't get angry but I can't hear you again," Tony said sheepishly, "I did actually wear my aids only they're beeping which means they're dying so they're useless... I'm really sorry."  
"Why are you apologising? I wouldn't get angry over that." Steve said, he was still smiling and didn't seem annoyed and Tony almost couldn't believe it.  
"Because I'm useless and make things difficult by not wearing my correct aids?" Steve frowned slightly.  
"I wouldn't call you useless, these things happen; I often forget to charge my phone so people can't get hold of me," Steve smiled again, "It's not all that different in a way, plus I made a picnic so it's not like we're doing anything that requires you to actually hear me."  
"A picnic?" Tony looked down at the basket in Steve's hand and gasped slightly before looking up at Steve's blushing face.  
"Is that okay?"  
"I've never had a picnic before, a little below poor old dad and most people who went on dates with me liked to see how much money I can spend on restaurants and shit so picnics were never mentioned..." Tony laced his fingers through Steve's spare hand, "But a picnic sounds absolutely wonderful." Steve squeezed his hand but didn't let go as they walked through the park and towards a nice shaded area. Tony kept thinking about how many images of himself and Steve would be pasted in the papers or gossip rags talking about his new piece since the accident but he couldn't actually be angry with it; he'd love for everyone to see him with Steve.  
Turns out when Steve meant picnic he meant business, he packed a blanket to sit on and had such a wide spread of food that Tony's stomach was doing somersaults at how much Steve had thought this date through; nobody had ever done anything quite like this for him before, normally it was Tony paying for the dates and treating them.  
"So, I wasn't one hundred percent sure on foods you'd like and Google only tells me so much so I just did generic picnic foods like sandwiches and chips and..."  
"That's perfect, I just really appreciate... Wait, did you _Google_ me before coming on this date?" Tony asked, raising and eyebrow as he sat down beside Steve.  
"Well, uh... Yeah... But there's very few articles on meals you like and stuff."  
"What did you Google? _'What food does Tony Stark like?'_ " Tony laughed when Steve ducked his head and blushed, "You did? That's so cute." Steve lifted his head.  
"It's weird, I should have just asked you but I really just wanted to surprise you."  
"It's one of the sweetest things anyone has ever done for me, definitely one of the nicest thing anyone has ever Googled about me; most Google inappropriate things or try to find out information I'm not normally willing to share but someone online has knowledge about," Tony smiled wider, "So thank you."  
"Why would they research all that? I think it's better to get the information from the source plus, I'd love to get to know you not the genius billionaire that the public see and the papers rip into but you."   
"Yeah, okay then," Tony nodded, "I'm okay with that, what do you want to know?"  
"Let's start with the big question," Tony tried to not let his smile drop, Steve was going to bring up the accident and- "What food do you like?"   
" _Oh_..." well that was unexpected, "Pizza is good, can't beat good pepperoni pizza, also doughnuts and anything home-cooked, we didn't really do home-cooked growing up but when I went to visit my friend Rhodey his mom always cooked, it just reminds me of safe places, ya know?" Steve nodded, "Oh, and blueberries, I'm a sucker for blueberries." Steve laughed.  
"I wasn't expecting that last one, I actually have some of those in the basket," Steve reached over and pulled out a carton of the superfruit, handing them to Tony, "Your taste is not what I was expecting."  
"I bet you were expecting caviar and other expensive foods, right?"  
"Yeah, sorry I shouldn't have just assumed."  
"Nah, it's alright, I won't lie I do love a good expensive meal every now and then but there's something great about the simple foods like corn dogs and cheeseburgers? Street food and Burger King has a special place in my heart."  
"Street food is something special," Steve agreed, "My dad used to take me to baseball games before he passed away and we always used to get hot dogs."  
"I'm sorry about your dad." Steve waved him off.  
"Don't be, it was a long time ago now and I've come to terms with it, plus mom's with him now so at least I know he's not alone."  
"There's another thing we have in common."  
"I remember seeing about your parents on the news, it shocked everyone and mom was so worried about you with being left alone and then having the weight of the company on your shoulders," Steve put his hand on Tony's cheek and ran his thumb softly under his eye, "She'd be even more shocked to see me on a date with the Stark kid."  
"Second date." Tony reminded him.  
"Yes, of course, second date with the Stark Kid."  
"Hope I don't disappoint." Steve leaned forward and pressed a kiss to Tony's forehead before pulling back and smiling at him.  
"Definitely not disappointed at all." Tony wanted to kiss Steve then but the blond had already moved his hand and had moved onto dishing out the picnic food he'd prepared. He'd missed his chance.  
"When did you get into art?" Tony asked, eating a few of the blueberries Steve had given him.  
"I've always been into art," Steve said, "Used to be a terrible doodler and kinda got lost during my academic classes, I did well in them, I just wasn't meant to sit and solve math equations and I excelled in my fine art and graphic design classes that when I got a scholarship I couldn't turn it down and decided to make a career of it."  
"That's pretty impressive."  
"No it's not, not compared to you Mr I-got-into-MIT-at-fifteen." Steve jabbed him slightly and Tony cursed the aids lying dead in his pocket for being the reason he can't hear him as Steve laughed.  
"It's not really that impressive due to the family I came from, I would have been shunned if the son of the 'brilliant' Howard Stark flunked school, I had to be good at that sorts crap or I wouldn't amount to anything." Steve frowned.  
"That's not true."  
"It was if you asked my dad but I'm not getting a ouija board out just in case that asshole comes back to haunt me."  
"Well, I think you're brilliant whether to graduated MIT or not." Tony blushed.  
"Thank you," he ate a few more blueberries to calm himself, "Can I see some of your art? I bet it's amazing."  
"Oh yeah, sure," Steve reached back into the basket and pulled out a sketch book and handed it to Tony, "Always keep it with me on days off for random bursts of inspiration." Tony put down the blueberries and took the book instead, flicking through the pages.  
"Oh wow..." Tony was mesmerised, "This is amazing, you're so talented," he looked at each pencil stroke, each tiny detail on every drawing from people to birds to flowers, Tony looked up at Steve who was blushing slightly, nibbling on a sandwich; Tony thought it was because of the compliments until he turned to the next page and saw several sketches of himself. Tony gasped and looked back up at Steve, tears in his eyes.  
"It's weird but I missed you and couldn't stop thinking about you and I'm so sorry, I'll get rid of them and..."  
"Don't you dare, these are beautiful..."  
"So... You don't find them weird?"  
"No, I really like them... you're one of the most interesting men that I've met Mr Rogers," Tony said, "I like..."  _you_  "That."  
"Really?"  
"Yes," Tony moved the book from his lap and grabbed Steve by his shirt and _finally_  pulled him into a quick kiss, "Really." Steve didn't answer, instead he pulled Tony back into another kiss.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve had ditched the picnic basket at his flat after they left the park before dragging Tony back out, holding hands the whole time as they shared different street foods, kissed in alleyways to hide from the press and Tony realised he hadn't stopped smiling and laughing all day; it was a whole new experience for him, but he loved it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short, sweet, but the next one is already half way written!  
> Sorry for the lack of updates, i'm trying hard to get each chapter written but like I've started a new story (JACK WHY you shout, because im impulsive and cant say no when the idea attacks me that's why) but i'm only like one bit away from finishing that so then hopefully i'll take a break from new stories and put all my focus back into this one because oof i love it

Steve had ditched the picnic basket at his flat after they left the park before dragging Tony back out, holding hands the whole time as they shared different street foods, kissed in alleyways to hide from the press and Tony realised he hadn't stopped smiling and laughing all day; it was a whole new experience for him, but he loved it. He felt free for the first time in a while as they shared snacks and happy memories and Steve made Tony feel _normal_ , he didn't make his disability seem like such a huge deal, he just went with it and spoke slowly so Tony could read him and wrote on the napkins and on steamed up windows when they sat inside a coffee show during a quick shower. It was something he never actually realised he needed, the feeling of not being alone, of being _l_ _iked_  romantically and he realised it was something he was probably going to enjoy with Steve because he didn't expect the full works and expensive treats and sex and all the other crap his other dates had ever expected from him. No, Steve spontaneously went with him to get food and, after texting continuously for two weeks, he took him on a surprise picnic where he didn't get mad at him for being deaf and wanted to sit down and get to know him like any other person. It was amazing.   
It was beginning to get too dark to read Steve's lips now and the shadowing from the street lights weren't helping him see any better and Tony knew he'd have to go home but he never wanted this date to ever end and with how tightly Steve was holding onto his hand, he doubted he wanted it to end either. Steve made good of his word though and got Tony's address and walked him home which is what led him here; stood at his front door with a very nervous looking Steve.  
"Tony, there's something I have to ask you..." Tony gasped and before Steve could finish his sentence Tony was untangling his hands and fishing his keys out of his pocket to quickly unlock the front door.  
"Wait right there, don't move," Tony looked at Steve who just looked even more uneasy, "I'll be back, I promise." Steve still looked a little unconvinced so Tony kissed the frown off his lips before running inside. He was so thankful that Clint was staying at Nat's so there would be no distractions or awkward meetings on Steve's behalf. Tony took the lift to his room and grabbed a box off his dresser before rushing back into the lift and back to Steve.  
"Tony, what are you..." Tony put his finger against Steve's lips.  
"One second, give me _one_  second," he said, removing his finger as he fumbled with the lid on the box that contained his hearing aids, his hands shook and he almost dropped them as he put them in and turned them on, he waited for a moment to let himself adjust before looking back up at Steve, "Okay, you can continue."  
"Can... can you hear me?" Tony choked, Steve's voice was even more beautiful than he expected.  
"Yes... oh my god, man, you sound... your voice..." Tony couldn't stop smiling as he wrapped his arms around Steve's waist and rest his head against his chest where he could hear his heartbeat; fast and strong and so _real_.  
"I think I'm even more nervous now." Steve chuckled and Tony bit back a sob at the sound.  
"Just ask me whatever it was you wanted anyway." Steve wrapped his arms around Tony.  
"These past few weeks have been really special to me, I've never really met anyone like you and today was just amazing... You... Tony, you're just amazing and I really hope these dates will be more frequent and, god I don't really know how to say it, but do you wanna like, I don't know, uh... date? Like be a relationship or...?"  
"Are you asking me to be your boyfriend?"  
"For a lack of a better word, yes, do you want to be my boyfriend?" _boyfriend_ , the word sounded so magical coming from Steve's mouth that he couldn't hold back his tears this time, "Oh god, I am so sorry, we don't need to if you just want to be friends I just thought with all the kissing and..." Tony lifted his head up and pressed his lips against Steve's to shut him up.  
"I'm not crying because you asked me out you doofus," Tony smiled through his tears, "I just haven't heard anything so beautiful for a long while... of course I want to be your boyfriend."  
"Seriously?" Tony nodded through his tears, he was feeling a little overwhelmed but for once he didn't mind too much, "Oh, wow... I haven't dated anyone in such a long time that I'm not too sure what to do now." Steve's smile was sheepish.  
"Me neither but we can work out all the kinks along the way..." Steve tried to bite back his laugh but Tony knew it was there, "You big child."  
"I'm sorry, I couldn't help it when we're literally talking about dating and then the kinks and it was just funny to me, okay?"  
"Whatever, we can figure those kinks out together at some point too." Tony said with a wink, Steve flushed.  
"I'd like that."  
"Me too," Tony tightened his arms around Steve a little more, "So, we agree just to take this slow and see where it takes us?"  
"Yeah, I agree it's the best course to take, the last thing I want is to rush this and ruin it."  
"No rushing, got it... What are you doing Wednesday evening?"  
"I'm free all evening after four, why?"  
"Would you be able to come over to Stark Industries for me? I'll text you the details but there's someone I'd like you to meet, we can go out for dinner or something afterwards." Steve smiled.  
"Of course, that sounds great," Steve rest his forehead against Tony's, "I really don't want to go but I have that advertising deadline Monday afternoon and I _know_  you have a meeting midmorning."  
"You're going to be worse than Pepper aren't you?"  
"Only if you make me like that." Tony laughed.  
"Fine, okay, whatever," he tilted his head so his lips were brushing Steve's, "Kiss me before you go?" Steve was more than happy to comply.

 

Tony felt lightheaded with happiness, Steve asked him out, he was _dating_  him and he still couldn't believe it and even though it had only been two hours since it happened; Tony doubted he'd ever believe it. He needed to tell someone, he had to share this news with someone else before he suffocated with this feeling. He grabbed his phone from beside him and called Pepper.  
"Hi Tony, what's up?" she answered quickly, he liked that about her.  
"I'm so happy I feel like I can't breathe and I just need someone to talk to."  
"I'm flattered that you decided to call me but what about that Steve guy you've been talking to, I'm sure he'd be happy to listen." Tony smiled wider at the mention of Steve.  
"I can't call him because he's the reason I'm so happy," Tony said, "We had a date today, he took me on a picnic and then we went through town and ate different street foods and got coffee and we kissed..."  
"You _kissed_?"  
"Oh it gets better Peps, I didn't have my aids as I picked up the dead ones and he wasn't even angry that I messed up, again," Tony said, "Then, it was dark and he walked me home and he started talking so I left him and..."  
"You left him? What the hell Tones?"  
"Shut up, I'm talking, anyways as I was saying I went inside, grabbed my aids, ran back to him and he asked me out."  
"As in... Boyfriends?"  
"Yes, exactly like that, I cried because I was completely overwhelmed; hearing his voice for the first time and then having such a wonderful day and then having him ask me out..." Tony sighed, smile on his face, "He's amazing, he doesn't expect anything from me at all despite knowing that if he asked I could get it for him."  
"He sounds lovely, when do I get to meet him?"  
"I'm bringing him into SI on Wednesday, if you come after three you can meet him there? Please remind me to take my aids though, I'm not spending another full day deaf."  
"You are deaf Tony."  
"I know that, duh, I just don't wanna miss out on hearing if I don't have to."  
"Have you thought anymore about cochlear implants? They'll probably be more beneficial to you."  
"I know, but I'm still not sure..."  
"Take your time, I know you still struggle and it's nothing you have to decide on straight away."  
"Thanks Peps," Tony said, "Glad you're still here."  
"Of course, I'll always be here... You'd be a wreck without me."  
"Oh how I wish that wasn't true." Pepper just laughed.  
"I'm going to hang up on you now, I know you have that meeting tomorrow because I arranged it and you cannot miss another one."  
"You sound just like Steve."  
"Excuse me, I'm the original so Steve sounds like me... I feel like I'm going to like this guy."  
"I hope so because i know I do."  
"I'm happy for you Tony, goodnight."  
"Goodnight."


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "So, I guess yesterday went pretty well." Clint said, turning his attention back to his phone.   
> "Amazingly, it was really nice."  
> "It's nice to see you happy."   
> "What? I'm barely even smiling, how did you know I was happy?"   
> "You're front page."   
> "What."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just a filler chapter of sorts i guess, idk i just love clint so much i had to have him in it a little more  
> anyway, enjoy
> 
> also yes i know hawkeye is ike 6ft3 in the comics but jeremy renner is only 5ft9 and idk i like my little short boys

Tony made sure he had his hearing aids in and had his phone in his hand before making his way downstairs. He yawned when as he entered the kitchen, walking straight to the coffee pot.  
"Morning, loverboy." Tony jumped and spun around to face the island to glare at Clint who was sat there, laughing at him.  
"What the fuck? Aren't you supposed to be at Nat's?"  
"I was at Nat's but she had work this morning so she dropped Lucky and I off this morning." Clint said, looking over at the labrador rolling around the sitting room, "What a dork."  
"We talking about you or Lucky?" Clint turned back to look at him.  
"Wow, okay that hurt."  
"Get over it." Tony said with a shrug as he drank his coffee.   
"So, I guess yesterday went pretty well." Clint said, turning his attention back to his phone.   
"Amazingly, it was really nice."  
"It's nice to see you happy."   
"What? I'm barely even smiling, how did you know I was happy?"   
"You're front page."   
"What."   
"Yeah, you and this guy, everyone is desperate to know his identity... There's some mixed reviews of it all," Clint said, "Check your phone." Tony picked his phone up from the counter and unlocked it; Clint was right, the first thing he saw when he loaded up the news app was Tony Stark and his latest 'fling'.  
" _Fling_?" Tony kept scrolling through his phone, "Mixed reviews? Clint, they all say he's my new fling."  
"But some sound supportive and..."  
" _Publicity stunt_?" Tony gasped, "Playboy Stark is known for pulling some elaborate stunts to get noticed but going gay has to be the biggest scene he's made since turning deaf... Turning deaf?"  
"Tones..."  
"I didn't choose this?" Tony felt panicked, "I didn't ask to... And this isn't a... I really like him and... Oh god, he's going to read all this and..."  
"Tony calm down," Tony didn't even realise Clint had moved to stand in front of him, he looked up to meet his best friend as he put his hands on his shoulders, Lucky pushing up into his hand to try and help calm him, "Do not listen to these articles, they're just gossip rags and mean nothing. They don't know your relationship... Whatever it is."  
"He's my boyfriend, he asked me out last night." Clint smiled.  
"See? They don't know that and they don't need to know that, your relationship is between you and Steve." Clint said, "You don't have to answer to anybody."  
"I just don't understand why they always have to target me like this?" Tony said, petting Lucky's head to calm down, "Why would they call a publicity stunt when we're literally trying so hard to avoid paparazzi?"  
"Because they're vultures, you should know this by now since they've been following you since you were born," Clint rubbed his shoulder, "How you feeling?"  
"I don't know, I know what you're saying and I can deal with them and they can say what they want about me but to drag Steve through the mud and to make him sound like some sleazy nobody _and_  to bring in my disability that has nothing at all to do with this... that's what really hurts." Clint pulled Tony into a hug, rubbing his back soothingly.  
"I know, it's unfair and cruel and I really wish I could make them stop because you've been through so much already," Clint said, "But you don't owe them anything, you go have fun with Steve and do all the stuff couples do, I'm happy for you."  
"Thanks Clint."  
"Don't mention it, does this mean we get to double date?" Tony rolled his eyes and tried to fight the amused smile off his face.  
"Shut up, we've only just started dating and I would like to keep him for a while before you get involved."  
"Hey... what does that mean?" Tony rose an eyebrow.  
"You know exactly what it means."  
"Well... yeah, but we're best friends, you're _supposed_  to introduce me to boyfriends and I have to give him the talk."  
"You going to tell him to be nice or you'll beat him up? Clint, no offence but he's built like fuck and over six feet tall... you're what? Five foot eight?"  
"Five _nine_  thank you very much," Clint said, "Mr I'm-only-five-foot-seven."  
"And three quarters! I'm practically five foot eight thank you."  
"Yeah, but you're not really." Tony just shoved Clint and laughed; Clint was always so good at lifting his mood.  
"Whatever, I have a meeting to attend and after that a boyfriend to convince I'm not using him as a fling."  
"Why not call him first?"  
"Because he has a deadline this morning, he won't know anything about this until this afternoon and I'm not going to call him and distract him when I know he's so busy," Tony said, finishing his coffee, "I'll do this meeting and wait for Steve to text."  
"Are you okay? Would you like me to come with you?" Clint said, "I can come to the meeting and we can pretend I'm here to help you again but really we can sign shit when it gets boring." Tony laughed, he knew it was really because Clint was just worried about him but it's always fun when Clint joins his meetings.  
"Sure, but you have to wear you suit and if Pepper turns up remember you're only there strictly to..."  
"To help, yeah, yeah I know," Clint smiled. "Best go get changed into my Sunday best."  
"You don't have a Sunday best?"  
"That's for me to know and you to find out."  
"I don't understand you."  
"But you love me." Clint called, walking out of the kitchen with Lucky following close behind.  
"Keep telling yourself that." Tony shouted after him, shaking his head. He glanced back at his phone and looked at the news pages still loaded up; blurry images of him locking lips with Steve down some back alleyway, a couple more in focus kisses at the park, a handful of photos where Steve has his arm around his waist as Tony laughs. Tony couldn't help but sigh, Steve's face couldn't be fully seen so at least he knew he couldn't be stalked by the media; ever since his very first date two weeks ago small rumours were sparked about this mystery partner but since there was such a big gap between dates they died down really quickly, played off as another business investment or something along those lines but he knew he should have spoken to Steve about all this before hand, knowing that the media would go into the frenzy... Steve just made him forget he was this famous billionaire, he made him feel like he was just another normal guy. Tony sighed and put his mug in the sink so he could go get ready for work and to prepare for the rest of the day.

-

" _He's wearing a hair piece for sure,_ " Clint signed to Tony, " _It looks so bad_."  
" _I know, it's quite distracting._ " Tony signed back.  
" _Are we even going to start talking about his tie?_ "  
" _I don't think we have time, I don't know where to start with it._ "  
" _How about the fact his shirt is purple and the tie is bright yellow, there's a starting point._ " Tony bit back a laugh, trying to remain professional as he looked back at the group of employees who were all waiting on an answer to their pitch.  
" _You're right, that's a starting point, do you think he's colour blind? Or do you think he just likes to stand out?_ "  
" _I don't know but I'm getting a headache_."  
" _Should I put a ban on bright colours?_ " Tony paused, " _No, that would make everything so boring, maybe I should just ban clashing colours._ "  
" _That's an idea._ " The guy taking the meeting coughed, " _He's trying to get your attention._ "  
" _I know, I can hear him, I'm just pretending I can't so you can be here._ "  
" _I know, but it's my fake job to get your attention so talk to him man._ " Tony wanted to roll his eyes at Clint but didn't want to seem rude to the guys at the meeting so he refrained, he turned to face them all.  
"Sorry about that, was there anything you wanted to talk about further?"  
"Yeah, sorry Mr Stark, we're just wondering what you're overall thoughts are about the latest advertisement design." colour-clash asked, Tony turned to look at Clint.  
" _He is still so nervous to talk to you about this campaign, he's sweating a little._ " Tony turned back to the other guy.  
"Overall, I feel like we're close to getting something perfect, you've done a really good job and I do think we'll use it for the next wave of adverts once we find out what it is that is missing, I'll refer you to the head of advertising so you can work on this further before the deadline in a month." the guy smiled.  
"Thank you Mr Stark, what about the empty space on our graphics team? I know recruiting is probably above you but we've all spoken to David who normally does the interviews but he said nobody has even put an ad out there..." Clint tapped Tony's shoulder.  
" _Seriously, why did we come to this meeting, you're Tony Stark? This has nothing to do with you?_ " Tony just smiled and waved off his signing and looked back at the nervous man.  
"I can assure you I am very aware of this problem, so is Miss Potts and we do have someone in mind already which is why nobody cleared the ad to go through, on Wednesday I will go through the job with the possibly employee and if he does turn down the job then we will allow applicants then, everything is under control."  
"Thank you Mr Stark." Tony just smiled and nodded.  
"Now, I think this meeting is done with, has someone got the minutes?" one of the younger members raised his hand, "Brilliant, okay I will be in touch with your department on Wednesday if everything goes according to plan, in the meantime get looking into what could be added to make the ad smoother." Tony could tell everyone in the room was still nervous from the mumbled responses he got back. He turned back to look at Clint as they all packed their stuff and began to leave the room.  
" _What was that about?_ "  
" _What?_ " Tony asked.  
" _The whole thing, what exactly is your job? I've sat through many of your meetings but never with ones lower down like advertising?_ "  
" _I have to keep up appearances, don't want to look like the boss who really doesn't care about what is going on behind the scenes, I sit through many smaller meetings like this... I always make them ones, it's the big ones I tend to miss._ " Tony smirked.  
" _You do confuse me, Tony._ "  
" _All in a day's work._ " Clint just laughed and shook his head when Tony's mobile started ringing; he pulled it out of his pocket and noticed it was Steve calling and for once he wished it was Pepper calling to yell at him.  
"I'll wait for you in the car, you answer that." Clint patted his shoulder before leaving, closing the meeting room door as he left, Tony pressed accept call.  
"Hey Steve."   
"Hey, sorry I should have messaged you first to make sure you were available to talk and..." Tony couldn't help the smile forming at the sound of Steve's voice, it was still beautiful over the phone.  
"No need to apologise, I'm free... I'm guessing you're calling over the headlines?"  
"Yeah..."  
"You're not a fling Steve, I promise you, the media just can't see Tony Stark with a person without thinking 'oh look, he has a new side piece' and I'm really sorry you had to read all that bullshit and..."  
"I'm not worried about that, I know I'm not your fling otherwise you would have turned me down when I asked you out and would have asked for something casual, I'm calling to make sure you're okay."  
"Me?"  
"Yeah, I was pretty angry at the way they were slating you, don't get me wrong I'm often angry at the bullshit they say about you but it made me feel worse knowing they were trashing you because of our relationship..." Steve huffed, "Some of the stuff they said was so out of order and I've only just finished my work so I've only just read it but I had to make sure you're okay." Tony felt shy, a warmth spreading throughout his whole body.  
"I'm fine thank you Steve, they say stuff like this all the time so I'm getting used to it... do you think you can handle it?"  
"Huh?"  
"This won't last a day, it will last for the whole time we are together, they will always be after details about you and will try and grill you on information on me and the company and my disability and my sexuality and a tonne of other little facts they don't need to know but will for some reason really want to..." Tony sighed, "It's a lot to take on and I understand if you can't handle it but..."  
"I'm going to stop you right there Tones, I knew what I was getting into when I asked you on that second date, I knew what I was getting into when I asked you to be my boyfriend, you don't get into a relationship with _Tony Stark_  and just expect everything to be below the radar and stuff like it would be if I dated Joe from college or Tara from the coffee shop," Steve laughed and Tony couldn't help be laugh too, "I knew what I was getting into and I'm okay with it, I don't care if we tell everyone who I am or if we keep it secret, I just want to be with you." Tony started chewing on his thumb.  
"I want to be with you too."  
"Brilliant, then that's sorted, we'll stay together despite the gossip rags and the papers... quite fun seeing our pictures with the headers 'Tony Stark's Fling' above them, feels like I'm in a little secret world where only we know the truth... well, us and a couple of my friends."  
"And a couple of mine," Tony said, "You're amazing."  
"Thank you, you're pretty damn spectacular yourself... if you're not busy tonight do you wanna facetime? That is a thing people still do right?"  
"Most definitely, yes."  
"Say about... Eight-ish?"  
"Eight-ish is perfect, I can't wait."  
"Me neither, see you then... you sure you're okay?"  
"Positively perfect."  
"Brilliant, I'll see you tonight."  
"See you tonight." They both lingered a few seconds before finally hanging up, Tony was scared it was way too soon so those three words left unsaid; _I love you_.


End file.
